DISCONTINUED Death and Rebirth
by pocketsies
Summary: The Okumura brothers are doubted by the Vatican. Escaped from their clutches, they turned to death- only to be resurrected and return home to Gehenna. AU?, OOC, dark themed fic. Mentions of gore and blood, dark/twisted!Okumura Twins
1. Chapter 1 Death and Rebirth

**Warning: Mentions of blood, gore and cannibalism, brotherly incest, dark depressing themes.**

**Notice: This fic completely ignores the anime/manga plot line. Characters are completely OOC. Excuse you if you dislike this, though.**

* * *

><p>The gun in his hand felt cold.<p>

The floor felt cold. The air felt heavy. It was hard for him to breathe.

"There's no going back now, Yukio," Rin says.

They sat facing each other in their dorm room in the dead midnight. The moonlight shone into the windows, illuminating a soft glow, almost as gentle as a mother's hand, onto the twins as they cocked the guns in their hands.

Yukio sat in silence. He has lost his voice from crying and screaming incoherent objections at the courtroom during the day.

"We have nobody to trust. They've all abandoned us," Rin said, his eyes locked onto his younger twin. Yukio gave a small nod.

"They want to kill us. Behead us. Burn our bodies to ashes and scatter the remains into the sea," Rin continued.

"But I don't want that to happen," Rin whispered. His voice was in a soft whisper, as if he doesn't want others to hear him, although it is just the both of them in the abandoned dorm building.

"I wish we could run away," Rin says. He stretches out his right arm, hand gently caressing his brother's cheek, a thumb running lightly under his red eye. "But they will chase us. Even if we go to the ends of the world, they will never stop chasing us. Hunting us down like how they hunted demons all their lives,"

"I don't want to see your sad face. I don't want to see the fear in your eyes when they kill us, just because we are _gifted_," Rin removes his hand. Yukio's shoulder twitched, as if he didn't want Rin to let him go.

"This is the only way we can escape, Yukio," Rin smiles. "Astaroth talked to me. They can bring our souls back, back to home. Back to Gehenna,"

"We'll be back home with them, with our brothers, with father. I'm sure father won't mind having us there. He loved mom, anyway," Rin assured.

But Yukio didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore, as long as he can get away from this mess, these crazy Exorcists and their Vatican. He just wanted to have a quiet life with his brother.

"I'm.. Ready... nii-san," he managed to croak out in a hoarse voice. Rin smiled and nods.

The both of them pointed the guns' edges to their heads.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Yukio. On the count of three, okay?" Rin said.

And with the third number, they shoot.

* * *

><p>It was warm.<p>

The brothers have never felt such warmth before. It was comfortable, relaxing. It drove all the problems away from their minds.

Their hands held, legs and tails were entwined, as they lay close, side-by-side. They could feel their warm breaths against each other. They lay in the comforting darkness, naked.

But they didn't care. They couldn't give anymore care about anything. Just sleeping like this, they loved it.

Thoughts and memories occasionally passed their minds. Warm memories of their friends, their teammates, and brothers from the monastery.

Yukio's lips curved into a small smile as he remembers the first time he met Shiemi. His training moments with Shura. Birthday and Christmas party with Rin and father.

Rin smiles in bliss as he recalls his first successful cooking. His first successful mission with his team. The class birthday party, opening presents. Playing with Kuro on the rooftops.

The brothers fall into a deep sleep as the memories were washed away, painful memories crumbles to dust, never to be reminisced again.

* * *

><p>"Are they ready?" a low voice whispered, excited.<p>

"They should be. They have had enough sleep for quite a while. I can feel their minds gaining some consciousness lately," another voice whispers back.

"This is a success then!" The other chipped, not too loudly to wake up the sleeping twin demons on the bed.

Two scientists walked into the wide, dim chamber. Various electronic equipment are neatly arranged, a set of computers and machinery quietly beeping in a corner not too far.

A few tubes snaked across the room and along the walls, heading towards the large, round bed in the middle of the room, its red satin undisturbed since the experiment had started. The tubes were removed from the brothers' bodies, now that their organs have recovered enough strength to support it.

One of the scientists quietly stood at the bedside. "It's scary isn't it? How they seem so innocent, sleeping like this," he says as he eyes the older brother, whose arm draped across the younger one. "When they are the heir to our fearsome Lord, the ones who will restore Gehenna to its former glory..."

His partner stood at the end of the bed silently. "Groth, it's time," he says grimly.

Groth turns his head to his partner. "Yes. Yes, of course," he giggles like a madman. Bringing out a small tube out of a pocket on his lab coat, he stirs the red concoction. He pops the lid off, hovers it above the brothers.

"A mix of blood of the innocent," he slowly tips it over, letting the red liquid drop onto the brothers' mouths. "...And of the sinned, take these poor souls as you are the monarchs, always our lords,"

He watches as the blood slipped into the brothers' mouths, their lips twitching. "And forever we shall serve you, _my lords_," he finishes, smirking.

Groth pops the lid back in, and a hand grabbed his wrist. The demonic scientist's eyes went wide in shock.

The older brother has woken up, and he is sitting up, his eyes peering. His other arm is still draped over the stirring younger brother.

"Val, help me," Groth calls. His partner just stood a few feet away, observing. "Val," Groth calls him again. Now the younger brother is fully awake. He turns onto his back to see his brother gripping a strange fellow in white clothing.

He seemed... delectable.

Groth thought he heard their stomachs rumbling. Well, they haven't had anything to eat for a very long time, and the nutrients they tube-fed them weren't enough.

Slowly, the older brother pulled Groth closer towards the bed. The younger one reached out to grab his coat.

"Val. Val! Help me! _Get them off me!_" Groth finally raised his voice.

"But you wanted to serve them, right? You were so excited for this day, to feed them the Souls' Blood. It's _such_ an honour, anyway," Val chuckled. He watched in anticipation as his partner struggled in the brothers' grips, as it gets stronger.

Groth falls onto the bed fear over taking his senses as the brothers' shadows fall into his vision, their blood-shot eyes filled with starvation.

They bared their fangs, and bit into his neck.

"My, my, this will be tough to clean off," Val smiled, as he watched blood spilling the headboard of the bed, dripping off the silk sheets. Groth's shrieks filled the chamber, sending shivers up the spines of the lab assistants who were cowering behind Val in fear. The sound of the brothers gnawing, chewing into the poor demon's body was grotesque.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, the shrieks died. The brothers licked their hands and sharp nails stained with remaining blood on them. The older brother leans in closely to his twin to lick splattered blood on his cheek.<p>

"Hey, now, don't go off being all touchy, you two," Val says aloud. The older brother turns his head towards Val, growling dangerously and baring his fangs. The younger one just stared into Val's eyes, as if to observe and analyse his behaviour.

"Do you remember your names?" Val asked.

The twins sat in silence. Val knew they were making out what he was saying. It takes time for subjects to recover basic memories after being resurrected, anyway. Sometimes it could take them a week or two to remember their name or even their language.

"I am Rin," the older said. "I am Yukio," the younger stated. They spoke in a soft voice.

Val smiled.

"Well then, Rin and Yukio. Do you remember how you died?" he asks as he kneels at the bed edge, just enough face them at the same height.

Rin stirs in his sitting position. "We shot ourselves in the head," Yukio spoke. "Wonderful, and why did you shoot yourselves?" Val asked more.

"To escape. We wanted to escape," Rin spoke up.

"And what were you escaping from?"

The brothers remained silent. They seemed to search into their minds to remember, but it didn't seem to be working. Val sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You can't remember?" and the brothers shook their heads almost innocently like children. "Well, now. In time, your memories will return," he lied. "But I want to assure you, we will do anything to protect the both of you from those people, and anyone who wants to hurt you," Val smiles.

Val took the boys' hands into his, noticing how warm they were. "You boys are very precious. Gifted and wonderful creatures. You have been asleep for a very long time, and we were instructed to awaken you," he said.

Yukio frowned. "Who instructed you?" he asked.

"Why, your father, of course," Val smiled. "And he misses the both of you very, very dearly,"

The brothers sat in silence again on the bed. Val stood, and gently coaxes them off the bed. "Are you taking us to him now?" Rin asked.

"I will, yes. But you need a bath first. You've just had quite a _sloppy_ meal," Val chuckled. He mentioned the assistants to clean up the body later.

"We couldn't help it. We were hungry. And we didn't like the way he looked at us," Yukio said. Val laughed, "Groth has always had a thing for cute little boys. I didn't like him too, anyway. Pity he had to be your meal though, he had quite a sharp brain too," he says.

As Val lead the boys out of the lab chamber, he couldn't wait to present the boys to their family. The Lord would be very pleased with his sons finally had awaken.

The Demon Princes who inherited Satan's flames, the ones who will become the next rulers of Gehenna...

And possibly Assiah.

Val smiles.

* * *

><p>Creepy enough, guys? Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Bloody Cravings

**Hi readers! Thank you for the lovely comments you sent on the previous chapter. I was madly happy when I read them! This is my second fic for Ao Ex, so please excuse for any errors or squick I typed! I just love the idea of dark!Okumura Twins! **

** My fics are un-beta actually, so that's why there's probably plenty of grammar errors... sorry! And I felt like I could have done better for this chapter...  
><strong>

**Onto the story then!**

* * *

><p>"There's something strange about the boys," Satan commented.<p>

"My Lord?" Val asked. The Demon Lord sipped the wine in his glass as he watched his twin sons, who sat on a marble bench in the Royal Garden, stroking a rabbit with red fur.

"They keep to themselves a lot, don't they? Talking to each other, whispering in very hushed voices," he said. Val stirred in his stand beside the demon's chair. "Well, it is expected that the subjects will have a change of personalities after being resurrected, my lord," he explained.

"Yes, I know. I can see that. They woke up in their 10-year old bodies, but they have recovered their recent personalities. Quite strange, don't you think?" Satan says. "I suppose so, my lord," Val nodded.

The adult demons sat in the white gazebo, watching the twins play with the red rabbit. It has been 2 weeks since their resurrection. The boys quickly adapted to their new home, getting to know their elder half-brothers and relatives, but they remained inseparable. Rin and Yukio were always together everywhere they go.

Rin whispered something to his younger twin, and they lightly laughed. Satan was proud and happy to have his sons back with him, but he felt that something was off.

The boys _are_ different. Something about them bothered him. The way they quietly talk to each other, how they tend to distance themselves from relatives, they way they watched guests with their dark, cold blue eyes.

It almost seemed like they had a tinge of darkness in their selves.

"I'd like you to watch and observe them more closely, Val," Satan said. "Don't hesitate to report any strange occurrences to me, too, but don't make it seem too suspicious,"

"As you wish, my lord," Val bowed.

The twins stood from the bench, carefully putting the rabbit down on the grass and quickly walked to the gazebo. "Papa," they both chirped with their hands up, motioning to be picked up. "Yes, boys, I'm here. Let's go in, shall we? It seems like it's going to rain soon," Satan stood and easily hoisted the boys into his arms. Yukio held onto his suit collar while Rin played with the demon's long hair, tied in a ponytail.

Val called for the maids to clean up their master's drink and accompanied the odd family back into the mansion. He smelled rain in the wind.

* * *

><p><em>"Rin, Yukio. Come and say hello to your family," Val said, gently pushing the boys to the front. Yukio meekly stood behind Rin as his older brother bravely meets his eyes with seven adult demon princes in front of him, all excited and expecting them.<em>

_"Um.. 'ello," Rin said in a small voice. "I'm Rin, and this is my little brother, Yukio. Nice to meet'cha," he briefly introduced, and ran back behind Val with Yukio, clutching the scientist's coat, blushing._

_"Ah, how adorable! I never knew our little brothers would be this cute," Asmodeus exclaimed. He gave a hearty laugh and walked towards Val who was trying to coax the boys out. "Forgive me, my lords. They have reverted to a child-like personality, so they are very shy," he explained. He tried to pull their small hands off his coat, but the boys were very stubborn._

_"There, there, now, no need to hide!" Amodeus said, and easily picked Rin up into his arms. Yukio gave a squeak as Lucifer picked him up too. The princes brought the boys into the middle of the room as the others gathered around, introducing themselves, giving a light pinch on the boy's cute noses._

_"Lemme go," Rin mumbled, blushing. He struggled in Asmodeus' arms; occasionally trying to reach to his little brother who was close to tears as the mischievous Mammon playfully threw him up in the air and catching him back._

_Val smiled as he watched the family reunion. He wondered if the lord Satan is available in the study room._

* * *

><p><em>They look like angels sleeping<em>, Val quietly laughed to him self, watching the brothers slowly breathing in their sleep. Their faces are in peace.

As Val made his way from the door, he avoided bumping into Rin's various items on the floor- comic books, clothes, a pair of torn jeans and a Playstation controller with its wire painfully stretched out from its plug in the game console near a wide-screen TV on the wall. The room was a perfect example of a growing boy, really.

The boys refused to sleep alone in their rooms, so Val let them sleep with each other in one's room until they can sleep in their respective rooms.. It didn't seem to stop them after a month in Gehenna though.

Val pulled the curtains apart, letting in the warm sunlight flood into the room. He heard grunts coming from the bed.

"Wake up, boys. It's almost 8 in the morning," Val announced. He stood beside the bed, and saw Yukio cuddling closer into his brother's arms as the older one pulled the covers over their heads. "No, you don't," Val snapped, and pulled the covers back down.

"Hey! It's too bright, Val!" Rin shouted. His eyes fixed a squinting glare at their caretaker- _Huh, more like babysitter_, Val bitterly thought. Val nonchalantly flipped his black ponytail hair onto his back. "It's about time for breakfast, your brothers will start without you, _young master_," he said.

"Like we care if they start without us. I can easily fix us a breakfast and eat in the kitchen where it's comfortable instead of that huge fancy dining room," Rin spat back, and leaned down when he felt Yukio lightly tugging on his shirt.

"Nii-san," Yukio quietly called. "Yes, I'm here, Yukio. Your nii-san is here," he brought a hand up to Yukio's head, and frowned. "Was he having nightmares again, Rin?" Val asked.

"Yeah. He came into my room around midnight. Said he couldn't sleep. Kept on seeing things when he closed his eyes," Rin recalled. "Val, he's having a fever," Rin said, and Val could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'll get the doctor and the maids to help him then. You on the other hand, should get up and do your role as a part of the Royal Family," Val ended sternly. He opened Rin's wardrobe, picking through his clothes. "It's about time you wore something of your family tradition, Rin. Wearing humanly clothes does not fit a prince," he said.

"What do I care? Like there's anyone who's checking me out in this mansion anyways. Besides, wearing a suit in the house is stuffy," Rin yawned, and gently moved off the bed as to not wake his younger sibling up. Val made his way to the bedroom door as Rin proceeded to remove his shirt for a bath, "I'm expecting you in the dining room in 15 minutes," he noted, and closed the door.

Exactly 15 minutes later, Rin came into the dining room in a pair of black fitting jeans and a shirt. He silently prayed his thanks to the Gods when he saw the oldest brother, Lucifer at the long dining table. Lucifer gave him a '_you're late_' look but Rin just gave a sheepish smile and started eating, not bothered to have a conversation with his ever-silent and prideful half-brother.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Rin quickly made his way down the halls and up the stairs and slowed his pace as he saw a familiar maid carrying a big tray towards his room- probably food and medicine for Yukio.<p>

"Hey, nee-chan, I'll take that," he flashed a smile and took the tray out of the surprised maid's hands.

He firmly closed the door and made his way to the small bundle on the bed. Carefully placing the tray of food on his side, he reached over to his younger twin who was slightly shivering under the thick covers.

"Yukio? Hey, wake up. There's some soup and meds for you," he gently called. He rubbed Yukio's shoulder, and his brother turned onto his back. He rubs his eyes and yawned, "Nii-san… What time is it?"

"Almost 10 a.m. Come on, you need to eat and take your medicine," Rin helped his twin to sit up and pulled the tray into his lap.

The soup was warm, Yukio could taste some chicken and various herbs in it. He ate slowly, occasionally dipping the bread in and chew.

"It's like old times, isn't it?" Rin said. "Back then when we were kids. When you fell sick, I'd make some soup for you,"

"Yes, I remember that. I miss your cooking, nii-san," Yukio smiled. Rin rubbed the back of his head timidly.

Yukio continued eating the soup with Rin quietly talking to him, unaware of their caretaker who stood outside Rin's room, straining to listen to any conversation they were having.

* * *

><p>"I'm still <em>hungry<em>, nii-san," Val heard. "As in, hungry like _that_?" The voices are a bit muffled.

"Yeah. I can't sleep properly in my room at night. When I close my eyes, I keep on seeing flesh and blood,"

"Hey, I get that too sometimes,"

"Do you remember that man we ate, when we woke up?"

"His blood was delicious,"

"The flesh was a bit tough, though,"

"I feel _sick_ thinking of eating cooked meat…"

"Me too, that's why I refused to eat the beef stew Brother Beelze offered a few nights ago,"

"You haven't been eating well too, huh?"

"Nii-san, I want it. I want to eat raw meat,"

"Don't worry, Yukio. I'll try to sneak in if I can…"

* * *

><p>Val's mind racked with thoughts. They crave for meat? Not so strange, sometimes demons have the tendency to crave for certain foods, but raw meat? Oh no, don't tell me the brothers developed the interest to raw meat because they ate a demon first thing they woke up-<p>

_Wait_.

Val's brows furrowed. He turned, and quickly made his way to Satan's study.

He didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him turn in the corner from a small crack of open in the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I was sad when Ao Ex anime ended, but I think it was great, but it seemed pretty rushed for episode 25. Did you guys enjoy the anime series? Now it's time to re-read the manga huh?<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! Just a quick sorry for not updating for a long while, I was pretty caught up with work! But I'm not giving up on this fic!**

* * *

><p>Beelzebub gently ran his fingers over the book spines lined in the shelf, casually sucking on a lollipop in his mouth. The library was fairly quiet this evening...<p>

Until he heard a strange sound coming from the huge door not far from him. "What the? Is that a siren?" he wondered aloud.

The doors suddenly thrashed open and Mammon walks in with a familiar little bundle in his arms.

"Damn it, stay still!" he complained, trying to hold the struggling and wailing Rin in his arms. Mammon felt like laughing out loud, but he knew better to keep his mouth shut.

Rin was obviously throwing a tantrum of some kind. His face was wet with tears and snot, drool rolled off his mouth with his hardly paused crying. His hair was disheveled. He looked like a real mess.

"What did you do this time, brother?" Mammon asked. "I didn't do anything! He- _Ow!_" Mammon whined as Rin accidentally threw a punch onto his face- not too strong to bruise it though.

"Argh! I was just minding my own business in the lounge room, and I heard him crying in the hall. I came out, tried to comfort him but he wouldn't stop! And I was getting weird stares from the maids and father's guests, I just had to take him away!" Mammon explained with much exhaustion. Rin is still crying uncontrollably and reaching out to nothing.

"What in Gehenna is this _bloody_ racket?" a voice boomed behind the brothers. Lucifer strutted in with annoyance, a book in his hands seemed ready to for throwing. "Can't a demon enjoy a quiet evening of reading?" He huffed.

Beelzebub opened his mouth to say something, but Rin cut off with his much louder wailing. Their little brother made a sharp turn towards Lucifer, almost causing Mammon to drop him.

"Lucifer!_ Lucifer!_" Rin cried, his hands a few inches away from the oldest brother's suit.

Lucifer hesitantly picked Rin up from Mammon's hands and the little demon cried into his suit. "Now it's your turn to get snot all over you, brother," Mammon snorted.

"Rin, listen to me. Look at me, Rin!" Lucifer shook the boy and he ceased his crying. He looked up to Lucifer with his reddened wet eyes. "Why are you crying like this? It's very unlike you," Lucifer asked gently, wiping the boy's face with a silk handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket.

Rin sniffed and sniffed, and tried to say something but the words came out in a mess of childish gibberish and mumbles. "It's okay, calm down. Try to breathe, little brother," Lucifer said, lightly rubbing the boy's back.

In a few seconds, Rin finally calmed and his breathing regulated from hitching. Lucifer placed him on a sofa nearby, Mammon and Beelzebub stood close. "Now, you want to tell me what happened?" Lucifer asked again as he kneel in front of the boy.

Rin nodded, rubbing his nose. "I- I was just playing with Yukio. We were playing hide and seek... And I couldn't find him. I panicked and tried to find him, but lost him. I dunno where he went. I got so scared!" he explained. Rin fought back his tears badly.

"Maybe he's till hiding?" Beelzebub suggested. Rin shook his head, "I looked everywhere on that floor! Besides, he's a scaredy-cat to go hide far away," Rin sniffed. "Look who's talking for a kid who cried a river just now- _ow!_" Mammon snorted, until Lucifer burned a flick of his hair with just a glare.

"Rin, can you tell us exactly which floor were you playing on?" Lucifer turned to the little boy. "Um... it's two floors above the scary one dad told us to keep off..." Rin trailed off.

"Two floors above the _dungeons_?" Beelzebub exclaimed. Rin nodded slowly with a hint of guilt.

"Of all places, why _there_! You know you shouldn't be at least _five floors_ close to the dungeon or father will be furious!" Lucifer shouted with much anger. "And two floors is dangerous enough!"

"We were gonna go up again, but that was when Yukio went missing! We didn't even think of getting close to the dungeons!" Rin shouted back defensively, tears pooling his eyes again. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his palms, his breath starting to hitch again.

Beelzebub sighed and picked Rin up. "Now that we know Yukio might have gotten lost in either the rooms or floors, shouldn't we best be heading there now before a goblin eats him? The demons lurking there are dangerous for naughty little demon princes," he said. Rin gave a small gasp with his half-brother's comment in the end there.

"You're right, brother. Let's go now," Lucifer nodded and ran his hair back his head with a hand. "Mammon, you're coming too," he snapped, dragging an escaping Mammon along with them.

* * *

><p>It took them a few minutes to go down to the said floor when you have a mansion for a house.<p>

As the brothers arrive to the second floor, the whole hall shook. Like, shook like an earthquake.

Rin let out a squeak as the floor shook again. "Ah," Beelzebub gasped. "This doesn't sound good at all," Mammon said.

"What? What's going on?" Rin asked. "Do you remember how father said he'd be busy today with guests? Well, I don't think it's a merry meeting going on," Mammon explained.

Lucifer silently nodded. He and his brothers knew that the mansion would shake and rattle whenever father is very, very displeased. He guessed that father's probably _handling the guests_ near the dungeons, since the shaking feels stronger on this floor.

As they continued their trek down another flight of stairs, they bumped into a familiar family friend.

"Ah, good evening my lords," Val bowed. "May I ask what are you all doing here? You know very well that this is not a good time to explore the dungeons at this hour," he said as the floor shook again.

"Well, apparently we have a lost little brother down there, and we need to find him," Lucifer mentioned, nodding his head towards Rin who's comfortably sitting in Beelzebub's arms. "But Val, you've been in the basement just now, haven't you? Didn't you see Yukio anywhere?"

"Unfortunately not, sir. I was in one of the containment rooms, doing monthly check ups on the poison ivies your father planted. Shall I help you search for Yukio then? I know the rooms and halls better next to Lord Satan," Val explained and ended his sentence with humble pride.

"Uh- sure thing. Knock your self out. You can carry little cry baby here though," Mammon said. "Seriously though, how can you guys carry the kids so easily? All they do is struggle and run away," he asked, watching Val pick Rin up off his brother's arms.

"Oh, you didn't know? They don't particularly fancy you, Mammon," Beelzebub said with much sarcasm. Mammon merely gave a light elbow punch in his brother's stomach and rolled his eyes.

As the odd group descended, beautiful halls became black stones and dark halls. The torches hung off walls glowed in soft blue light, doing little effort to warm up the cold air. Rin shivered with the menacing atmosphere and almost started to cry again, but Val held him closer, hushing sweet promises to him.

"He's scared, Val. Yukio's scared, I can feel it," Rin whispered. He saw moving shadows in the corner of his eyes, but when he turned to look it disappeared. He tried to think of happy thoughts.

"I never liked it in here," Beelzebub commented, his voice echoed in the dark stone hall. "Me neither. Remember that one time when we had our cousins and brothers over, and the one with the green spiked hair's pet goblin got lost in here? The poor thing wouldn't open its eyes even after father found it and brought it up back to the gardens," Mammon chuckled. "That was because Behemoth was still a baby _hob_goblin,"

"Baby? But it was huge! And fat!"

"That's a normal size for growing hobgoblins, Mammon! Why do you think father kept _his_ goblins in the woods?"

"Hey, I never liked studying about goblins, _professor_,"

"Will you two be quiet already," Lucifer snapped, giving his younger brothers a glare.

"Val!" Rin suddenly shouted.

The group stopped in front of a big, heavy wooden door. The skeletons piled in holes beside it gave it a very uncomfortable feeling. "What's wrong Rin?" Val asked.

"In there... Yukio's in there!" Rin mumbled. All the sudden, Rin's familiar two flame balls fired up on his head. His eyes shone with red and blue pupils.

"Yukio's in the dungeon? How did he get in there!" Mammon exclaimed. Beelzebub bravely stepped in front to open the door but he was stopped by Lucifer's hand. "No, wait. Father's in there. Can't you see the light?" he said, mentioning a soft light of blue flames illuminated under the heavy door.

"Augh! What is that stench?" Mammon choked. The others quickly picked up the scent, instantly covering their noses and mouths.

"Burning corpse," Val said.

"Seems that father's really pissed off this time, huh?" Mammon said. Rin coughed with the awful stench flooding his nostrils even though he's covered his mouth and nose with his shirt.

Suddenly, the group heard some clanking and footsteps noises coming from the other side of the door. They backed up as the huge wood opened in a painful creaking sound.

Two servants walked out in quiet haste, carrying what it seems to be a stretcher with a black and smoking figure lying dead on it. Val immediately covered Rin's eyes.

The servants' footsteps faded up the stairs, and a group of father's 'guests' scurried passed them by quickly, not even brave to glance the demon princes that stood before them.

Val felt Rin tugging onto his coat lapels. "Be patient, boy. We'll find your brother soon enough," he said, and he lead the brothers through the ominous doors and into the dungeon hall.

* * *

><p>As they passed by a few dark and empty cells, they came upon one with a glowing blue light shining through. The group carefully approached it, to see Satan crouching over a stack of hay in a corner of the cell room.<p>

Val saw a few burnt marks on the walls- and guessed that the master probably did his 'job' in here.

Rin struggled in his arms, and Val carefully placed him down.

As the master turned around, he bared his fangs. "What are the lot of you doing here? You know better to not meddle with my business!"

The cell had a small vibration with Satan's angry words. The three Demon Princes squirmed in their stands.

"Yukio!" Rin suddenly shouted.

Unexpectedly, the haystack shook and Yukio came running out of it. He ran straight towards his brother, face wet with tears and bruised eyes.

Satan's expression suddenly changed. He frowned in guilt watching his son Yukio hugging and whimpering. "Yukio, I'm sorry," he said gently, and reached out to the shivering boy, but stopped as Rin bared his fangs and his flames surrounded the twins.

Mammon and Beelzebub couldn't believe their eyes. Their little brother actually had the guts to bare his fangs and flames towards their fearsome father, Satan, lord of Gehenna!

Satan stopped, and stood straight up again. He ran a hand over his hair, face still frowning. "Val, take them away," he said, turning around.

"Yes, my lord," Val replied, and placed his hands over the boys' backs. "That's enough, master Rin," he whispered into Rin's ear. The boy growled, but stopped and his flames slowly died out. Val picked up the boys into his arms, and escorted the Demon brothers away from the dungeon.

* * *

><p>Satan heard their steps fading away in a few moments. He sighed and walked out of the cell. Turning back, he studied the scorch marks on the walls and floor, the result of his dealing with a petty peasant. His eyes traveled to the now flat haystack.<p>

Why didn't he notice Yukio was in there? When he was finished with the peasant, he heard a child's crying. He tried to coax the boy out of his hiding, trying to calm him down but it didn't work. But he knew that no man would be the same if they saw his demonic wrath...

He took his time making his way out of the dungeons.

* * *

><p>"A trapdoor?"<p>

Yukio nodded. Val with the twins in his arms, were making their way into Val's laboratory chambers in one side of the mansion. Yukio was telling them how he fell into the dungeon. When they were playing hide-and-seek, Yukio accidentally pressed himself against a small opening in the wall behind a desk, and all he remembered was falling down into the darkness.

"It was scary," he said in his small voice. The boy wrapped his small arms around Val's neck and nuzzled into it. "I never want to go there again," he added.

"I'm sorry..."

Val stopped in his tracks and turned to the older of the two. "What was that, Rin?"

"I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm sorry for playing near the dungeons. I'm sorry for losing you, Yukio... I'm sorry," Rin sobbed, holding his tears back. He felt so guilty as if everything was his fault. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, slowly breaking into sobs.

"But Nii-san, it's not your fault!" Yukio cried. He reached over to hug his brother, almost causing Val to topple over with his sudden movement.

Rin sobbed and his brother hugged him. "You kids... are so silly, you know that?" Val gave an apologetic smile, and continued walking.

* * *

><p>Far from the laboratory floor, Lucifer was hastily making his way towards his father's study. He knocked on the door, and waited for his father's reply with impatience.<p>

"Come in," a voice loomed from the other side.

Lucifer opened and closed the door behind him and walked up to his father who was on the armchair near the fireplace, lazily stirring the wine in his glass.

"Father, I have something to report to you," Lucifer said, standing in a respectable distance from the chair.

"What is it then?"

"The servants... They found the body of the gardener hidden in a bush, half eaten," Lucifer reported darkly.

"What? Don't tell me the goblins got out of their cages again!" Satan growled.

"But sir, it's not the goblins this time," Lucifer quickly said. "Because the family doctor said that he found bite marks on the arm and they were _demon child's_ size," he pressed.

Satan finally turned to face his eldest son.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this entertains you guys! I have plenty of ideas in mind, but I tend to have difficulty to write them out... wehhh<strong>


End file.
